False
by Travelocity
Summary: Mech/Mech. Old writing I did. Ratchet is restless, Optimus craves to help. After all, it has worked in the past...


Is Not Right

Ratchet loomed over his console. This was the least amount of recharge he'd had in solar cycles. He was drowsy and weak and utterly annoyed by the slightest sound. Rafael dropped his glasses and he snapped like a toothpick. The young boy was obviously frightened by the look on his face and when Arcee pulled Ratchet aside to ask what the problem was, he'd come close to shoving her away. He was acting belligerent, more accurately. In a lazy way, almost. It wasn't something Optimus took long to figure out.

He knew the cause.

He knew the remedy.

Optimus waited very patiently while the other Autobots slowly cleared out for recharge. After all, it was best to do something like this without…witnesses. He was not fond of being watched. But it was something he grew to get over, only because when being assessed by his mentors on Cybertron, being watched was a very usual thing. Mostly over his studies and projects. More often than that, it was when he was present in the ring. That was how he actually first met his oldest friend.

In the teaching facility of Iacon, Optimus, tehcnically Orion was always escorted to his meetings and classes by his following-class's master. One day out of the week was set aside specifically for the brutal combat training. Personally, it was not a day he particularly looked forward to. The fighting and brutality was absolutely barbaric to him. He'd tried to get out of that class more than once, Primus knows he did. But it still remained part of his weekly agenda. But somehow, deep down, there was something very different about what today would behold. It felt somehow fuller of hope and opportunities. And oh, how right he'd be.

Orion was placed as a benchwarmer for the time being. He usually would stand high and tall in the match, grab his opponent's fist and throw it back to his side. Then he always proceeded to take a time out himself. All of the campus knew of his ways, so nobot ever argued with the soon-to-be-Prime. His ways of thinking were 'high above theirs' and he was a more 'refined' Autobot. Fighting to Orion however, was not beneath him, but it was a last resort. Words were his power. And he knew how to use them.

Upon arriving to his bench, he turned to notice a rather slender medic. Orion couldn't refrain from tilting his helm quizzically.

"I…hello. Is there somebot you are in need to speak to?" Orion sounded quite nervous for once. Medics usually intimidated him. They were so strong and fierce. They showed no fear or cowardice. And he had to admit, the prettier they were, the more at a loss for word he was.

And with this one, he was close to speechless.

The white and red mech looked over at the ring, then back to the innocent student.

"Oh, hmm. Yes. I will watch while I wait."

Orion gathered up enough courage to respond at the risk of sounding close to pathetic.

"You… may come and sit by me, if you wish."

Surprisingly, the medic nodded and sat a few feet from the taller mech. He leaned back against the bars and watched the match carry on and on. Orion and he bantered back and forth over what it was like to be a medic, and what it was like to be a scholar. After over an hour of sitting patiently, the slender medibot stood up and offered a servo to Orion.

"I see the mech I need to speak to has finished. It was really enjoyable, speaking with you, Orion. I've never met a single bot who's as insightful as you are."

Orion tried very hard not to show his blush as he took Ratchet's servo. He was heaved up to stand and awkwardly, Orion picked at his arm. Ratchet smiled softly before turning around to walk to the officer he needed to. That was when a small voice rang in his audio receptors.

"Ratchet…" Orion trailed off before he could ask.

The medic looked over his shoulder and soon his frame followed. "… Yes, Orion?"

"Will… y-you…" Orion flushed lightly and looked down at his pedes.

Ratchet would have normally been yelling at any average mech for them to spit it out, but he allowed the fellow student to take his time with this.

"R-Ratchet can I…will you-" Orion paused and looked up to see the slightly shorter mech stand before him, watching him. Ratchet studied Orion for a few nanokliks, his bright blue optics lingered at his acquaintance's. Ratchet had to admit, Orion was, from what he took in, a very sweet, innocent mech. He was the quiet, good-mech type.

"Orion… what do you need?"

Orion nearly mewled out his response. "R-Ratchet, may I t-take you some place tonight?"

The medic looked very flustered at the proposal.

"I-I n-no, i-it's…I just don't want to be lonesome that's all. I have…a student party to attend. I… you sounded quite stressed so I thought after… the time we've spent here, you'd… like to…attend…with me," Orion gushed out.

He carefully watched the medic and nearly offlined from his excitement when he was answered by a soft, low "Yes."

Upon arriving to the party, they were greeted by bots either one or both of them knew or knew of. Ratchet considered scampering off with one of his roommates but he declined when he remembered his date… er… friend.

Towards the slow of the endless conversations, Ratchet and Orion had made their way to the exit. The bottomless drinks that both had consumed were starting to do a number on them. Orion was the first to open the door and carefully nudged the sleek medic out the door. They half-staggered to the medic's room. Orion was almost overjoyed in his delirious state to walk him home. He always retained his gentle-bot qualities. If you took a bot out, you should walk them home. He allowed Ratchet to type in his passcode and watched him lean into the doorframe shyly from behind.

The medic hesitantly turned around to face his escort. "I-... O-… hey… Orion, I… wanted to thank you for taking me to that g-gathering t-thing."

Orion shifted on his peds, looking shyly up at the gorgeous bot before him. He was so perfectly designed it was intimidating. He eased into the doorframe beside him in what was a very seductive pose to Ratchet's hazed optics.

"No need to mention it, Ratchet…I was pleased to take you… to i.. it.." Orion stuttered as Ratchet leaned forward slightly and reached out to the taller red-chested mech.

"O-Orion… I'm… you're tempting m-me… I…"

Orion paused until his reaction-delayed processor picked up on what the medic meant. He eagerly yet showing the most self control to the medic, stroked over his white, smooth helmet covering his cheekplate. He could visually see the other mech tense under the touch, but Ratchet leaned into it. The thin white and red Autobot nuzzled into Orion's gentle caress and placed a soft kiss into his palm.

Orion let out a silent gasp as the medic slyly turned Orion's servo to point his digits at himself, looking up at the towering scholar. The other's optics flickered from the medic to his digits in rapid succession until Ratchet made his move. He stroked over Orion's knuckle joints and licked up his dark gray digits, boarder-line obscenely. Ratchet let out soft noises of held back desire as he licked up his soon-to-be-lover's fingers. Orion couldn't pull away but as he glanced up and down the hall in hopes nobot would notice, he decided it better to be safe than sorry.

The blue mech moved into his friend's touch and they slowly made their way into the medic's room. Orion kicked the door shut with the back of his ped and looked up upon hearing the medic's desperate moan. Orion flushed and trembled where he stood as Ratchet leaned back onto the berth. He sat up against the back of it and yanked Orion forward, finally taking one of his digits into his mouth. His lover wheezed a bit at first, not yet used to the sensation on his finger. Ratchet mewled loudly as he sucked eagerly on Orion's smooth appendage. His slick noises causing Orion to let out an involuntarily moan in his heated state.

Ratchet looked up at the future Prime and released his servo after the last lick. The young Iaconian student couldn't help but let the small squeak of disappointment from the loss of the suction fall from his lips. Ratchet coyly hitched his pedes and looked up at Orion with a smoldering yet innocent look as he dipped his servo down to caress his panel. Orion crawled between his pedes, reading the sign of intimate need. Ratchet palmed across his hot panel, moaning in relief as he leaked from the seams onto his berth in a fresh, wet spot. His shivering partner was moaning at the sight and the medic tilted his frame to the side to watch the leakage trickle down his partner's pedes.

He read the sign and mewled to Orion as the mech opposite him leaned forward to lick and nip at the sweetly noisy medic. Orion bit softly on his neck cabling, causing the medic to buck up against his abdominal plating.

"R-Ratchet..."

"Y-yes?"

"I-… n-nngh….I-I don't…I-I am saving myself.."

Ratchet tensed at a small feeling of offense in the back of his sparkchamber. Then again, he couldn't blame the other; love was not something they felt. Not… yet, perhaps. Never the less, interface was something performed by two ready and prepared bots in deep love. Not some… drunk and horny act between two young and barely stranger mechs.

Ratchet couldn't argue with him. Even in his confused and hazy state. While Ratchet may have been older, he found the patience for the younger mech. He was very soft spoken and inexperienced. However the inexperience was not obvious if he hadn't practically told Ratchet so. Orion was… doing very well.

Instead the medic let out a tiny whine, sliding back his leaking panel. He leaned back to allow Orion the honor of looking, "W-well…t-then j-just…"

Orion tensed as Ratchet slipped his shiny servo down to circle around his valve. The medic panted and moaned.

"T-touch m-me then, O-Orion… I w-want you t-to feel me."

Ratchet whimpered as his demand was met. Not by a servo but by a slippery glossa. The medic had shut his optics briefly only to reopen them and see Orion leaning forward with his arms under Ratchet's pedes by his sides, his helm buried between the reflective white thighs, and lapping happily at his slick valve. Trying not to disturb his partner, Ratchet repositioned gently to be able to sit up a little and watch. He couldn't refuse something like this. It'd been a while since he was ever touched by somebot, let alone licked. It was very arousing to see the slim blue mech on his knees, sucking from his dripping valve. It resulted in heavy pants from the overheating medic.

"A-ahh a-..N-nnngh I-I- p-please, O-Orion I- l-look at m-me."

Orion obliged and looked up from his lover's port, his faceplate covered in small splatters of lubricant. Ratchet shivered from the sight and took Orion's servo from his side.

"O-Orion I…don't…I…don't want this to be..a-a one night stand… I..want to see you after this, ...if you'd like… I'd feel…i-improper, pushing you away after s-something like… this." From the sound of his voice, he really meant it. Ratchet looked very much like a bot that wouldn't leave his berthmates outside after a vigorous interface. Orion nodded. Frankly, he wanted the same thing. In this short time, even being half overcharged, Orion still felt rather connected to the medic. They enjoyed the same past times, they came from similar backgrounds…they were obviously attracted physically to one another. And now, Orion was in the medic's slightly soaked berth, trying to lick his lubricants off of his mouth region.

And he would have been clean in a mere moment except for the medic lurching forward to press their oral cavities together. Ratchet sucked a little at the corners of Orion's mouth and lips, tasting his own lubricant as he did so. Orion turned a bit at a point, not used to a warm glossa delving into his mouth and stroking along his own. Swiftly, Ratchet started stroking along Orion's sensitive neck cables.

"Let me clean you, baby," Ratchet purred tenderly. "Y-you're just so adorable."

Orion couldn't resist opening his mouth to let the medic slides his glossa inside. Depriving him of s simple kiss wasn't fair- …well this wasn't just a kiss after all.

Ratchet curled his thick digits around the back of Orion's neck and went into a hot frenzy of licks and sloppily placed kisses against his mouth and lips. Orion didn't complain when he missed either. He leaned onto his medic and pressed his frame flush against him, squirming gently to arouse the other mech. In return, Ratchet writhed beneath the normally passive mech and let out hot breaths into his neck cabling. The medic started to rock his hips gently into a buck against his lover, and realizing the medic's need after clearly being told why not to, Orion pressed his panel against Ratchet's spike.

"I-I told y-you, I-I can't, Ratchet… I'm s-saving myself."

"Oh O-Orion, we've already gone this far. Would you have stayed if you d-didn't enjoy my presence? E-especially in the b-berth?"

He actually had a very strong point. Orion may have been saving his valve for his spark mate but… he was young and it was usual to lose one's seal when attending the last stages of schooling. Instead, Orion caved in to his friend's desire while deciding there was a way to work around it.

"R-Ratchet-…," Orion moaned breathily.

"W-what i-is it?" he looked up, slightly worried he had done something wrong.

"I… I can't give you m-my valve b-but… I-I'll… spike you if you w-want…."

Ratchet froze for about three kliks, leaking steadily from his valve onto the berth. It was quite the sight. "O… Orion if t-that is what you want…"

"But you m-must want me to as well," Orion mewed quietly, licking the medic's hot chestplate.

"I…I do…g-give i-it to m-me, p-please. N-nngh p-please!" Ratchet was already squirming up eagerly to rub against his friend's fiery panel.

Orion hadn't experienced anything like it in his entire existence. He felt so needy suddenly and whimpered as his panel retracted, revealing his slightly wet valve and lubricated spike. Ratchet squirmed and mewled in lust, panting out to his lover.

"..A-a…R-Ratchet…w-what do y-you need exactly?"

Ratchet squirmed out of pleasurable ideas, sifting through his processor for the best one. Orion leaned onto the medic's thin frame and licked at his audio fin, sucking lightly as he flicked his glossa over it.

"T-talk d-dirty to me…n-nnn…p-please…p-please…"

Orion was already a soft spoken bot. Attempting to whisper lewd things to his gorgeous medic could altogether ruin this experience. But if it was what his medic wanted… how could he possibly deny him that?

After careful contemplation, the taller mech leaned in, letting his spike rub against his medic's. Ratchet panted happily at the feeling. Orion looked down and believed it would be best to speak the truth…

"R-Ratchet, I-I'm hard for you," Orion huffed out lowly.

Ratchet bucked up against him without thinking. Dear Primus that was hot for him to say. All he could feel was intense pleasure and heat seep into his frame. He wanted to clang against Orion all night, but sadly, that was already out of the question. All he could hope for was that Orion would give in, which seemed unlikely. Either way, in his highest hopes, Ratchet planned to be fragged tonight. Hard.

"P-primus, O-Orion f-frag m-me!"

Unable to stand the building pressure, Orion pushed up gently on Ratchet's pedes, sliding up the bottom of his thighs as he eased his leaking spike into the tight valve. Ratchet lifted his pedes to assist and thrusted up desperately onto the beautifully thick spike. Orion heaved a bit at first and began thrusting back against his sexy medic. Ratchet tightened around Orion sharply, tilting his helm back to moan and let out obscene noises of desperation. All of which caused Orion to shut his optics tightly and quicken his uneven thrusts into the other mech.

Things grew hazy and slightly embarrassing as Ratchet raised his volume, shouting obscenities to Orion which, although very, very attractive… they were loud enough to be heard down the hallway.

There were no set rules that students couldn't interface but it was never heard like this. No pairs were ever loud enough to shatter the windows or even be heard, muffled inside. Orion had an average vocalizer which was not really recognizable but Ratchet on the other servo… his voice was deeper and resonated in your audios, smooth, and silky when you heard it. And he knew a lot… of bots.

Shifting a little as he moved inside the medic, the shy blue mech inched closer inside and held himself motionless in the tight, overly wet valve. A squealing mess of lust, the medic cried desperately until Orion placed a digit against his lips.

"S-shh, Ratchet…. W-we're being h-heard. I-I'm sure of it…" The medic blushed a little at the comment.

"I k-know, Orion… I… I c...can stop if you wish for me to…" Ratchet whispered sadly, nearly inaudibly.

"I…don't want you to." Orion purred.

"B-but you just-"

"Yes… I know, but… I want this to b-be…special… not broadcasted for the dorms nearby and possibly…down the h-hall,'' said Orion.

Ratchet shivered as he felt Orion leak into him steadily, a little reminder he was still being filled.

"We… could always do this some place b-better suited. More secluded… private," Orion stated a bit more seriously. "I can't… I don't want you to be… how they say "ragged on" for this…"

Ratchet let out a soft purr in an effort to calm him down. He winced as he pulled Orion closer and felt his spike twitch in his valve. "W-why would I be?"

"Because… I am not what bots would consider to be… good berth material," Orion looked down and bucked a little "I-…I am sorry if I am doing this wrong."

Ratchet felt a bit worrisome for the-…._his_ mech. Yes. Orion would… be his. He'd take care of him. He'd push his fears away. He felt compelled to. Deep inside his spark he truly wanted to be more than acquaintances or friends. He wanted Orion now…and forever. Here before him, was this beautifully honest and intelligent bot. Somebot who (unknowingly so), would be fit for such a position as a Prime. He was a bright student who knew how not only bots worked but how his planet functioned altogether as a united system… well… for the meantime. Primus knew where Megatron was…

"Orion…you're walking perfection." The medic blurted out, shaking his helm.

Orion couldn't stop himself from blushing madly, growing flustered from such different words used to describe a bot such as himself. He looked into the- …_his _medic's optics.

"T...thank you for believing me to be so," Orion responded quietly.

Ratchet pulled him closer and nuzzled against his helm, mewling into his audio he wanted to be fragged a little more before the night was over. His medic whimpered of how close he was, very seductively into the tensed student's audio receptors. Orion agreed and carried on with the task of bringing the medic to overload. He began placing his ashy servos on Ratchet's wide, shimmery shoulder plates. Orion let out several loud moans as he widened his pedes to shove his pelvic plating against his writhing medic's. Ratchet cried out as he overloaded, bucking wildly into Orion. His excruciatingly tight valve spasm had enclosed Orion's own overloading spike.

As they panted out beneath their breaths, trying to expel the lingering heat, Ratchet pawed a bit at Orion's sparkly windows that made up his chestplate. The exhausted blue and red mech pulled out to curl next to his medic, looking down towards his own glistening midsection.

"Y-you overloaded from your spike as well?" Orion stated, less as a question and more of a snicker.

Ratchet started shifting embarrassingly, letting out a little, high pitched squeak, "I-I couldn't h-help myself, Orion… T-that's why I wanted t-to frag you."

"M-mm… but I am saving my valve for my beloved," he explained casually. The tense attitude had disappeared. He had risen to a more confident state of mind.

Without another word, Orion curled into his medic's frame, while although taller, he fit perfectly into him. Making sure Orion was snug and warm against him, Ratchet made a soft mewl, wrapping the thinner bot in his arms and held him closer. Orion purred and adorned the tired medic's rising and falling chestplate with sweet kisses and gentle licks. He looked up to notice that Ratchet had fallen into recharge already and decided it was best he do the same. He was quite exhausted, he had to admit. Interfacing wasn't something he'd been accustomed to but he could tell the rumors of 'total shut down' were true. He could barely keep his optics online. Orion blinked a few times, waiting as his frame slowly shut down his systems automatically and closed his optics in hopes of dreaming of his new medic.

And he did just that…

Come to think of it, Optimus dreamt of him frequently since then. But he was not willing to tell the medic of his resonating fixation on him. Yes, they had been lovers… but Ratchet wasn't keen on telling anybot at anytime. It grew into an on and off activity, if love could be called such a low thing. Soon enough, hiding it was very usual until they simply stopped all their feelings slowly but surely. Ratchet wasn't completely devastated but he wasn't happy to release the Prime either. Optimus, being a tad more sensitive, didn't leave his dorm except for classes, then until graduation, and then his grouping in the war subdivisions left him unable to hide. Being a squad leader wasn't hard considering he didn't have to focus on a lover any longer, and being appointed Prime and ruling the remainder of his faction was easy in the sense of caring for everybot equally.

He wasn't allowed to give greater amounts of attention to any one bot. No matter how much he loved another.

Optimus carefully stepped to his medic, looking up and down his now bulkier frame. His white heel protectors and faded red accents, looking an ashy orange were so pretty to look at to him. The alternating designs along his back and medical pack were cute through his optics. Even without his slender frame, Ratchet still revved his engine and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

To himself, anyways.

Optimus reached a servo forward, a bit awkwardly over Ratchet's white arch and down to his medic's large servo. He coaxed him gently a moment. The untrained optic wouldn't be able to catch the motion of attention for it being so quick and subtle. Ratchet was not stupid at all and Optimus was well aware he'd pick up on the Prime's attention towards him.

And he did.

"Optimus… please don't. I am busy," Ratchet said sternly.

"But… you have been so tense and… angry as of late….I don't like seeing you in that particular state of emotion," Optimus said in his quietest volume. He wasn't shocked Ratchet hadn't shooed him away like all their fellow teammates had been.

Ratchet looked up over his broad shoulder plating to see his Prime's faceplate. He looked so much like Orion when he put on an innocent face. Ratchet had pointed it out to him several times and perhaps it was why Optimus was giving him a familiar look.

"Optimus, … you know why we ceased our relationship."

"I believe I am aware of the reason… that you decided to step back, but…"

Ratchet thought it unusual for such a strong bot like Optimus to trail off mid-sentence like that. Another thing that threw him off.

Ratchet rubbed his nose bridge and turned fully to face his clearly nervous leader. He hesitated before he shot up his own innocent look. "Optimus, what do you need?" he asked almost silently.

Optimus Prime hesitated a moment, taking in his ex-lover's sweet expression. He hadn't looked like that since their second interface. Ratchet was much younger, and understandably more driven by his feelings. Not being overcharged. Now, he simply pushed his wants aside to assist in repairs and to help the team. Optimus thought of it as something to keep his processor off certain past events. Most likely those caused by himself. The guilt was a bit much at times but as leader, Optimus took responsibility at all times.

Optimus shifted and fondled one of Ratchet's chestplating protrusions. "Won't you come to berth?"

He sensed the tensing frame of his medic and quickly regretted his question. They hadn't even been in the same berth for eons, let alone interfacing. But to Ratchet, his offer was something so utterly rare. In war, love was a luxury. It wasn't something to find on the streets or in schooling or on this very planet. There were so few left and fewer within reach. So… he let go of his rules and what guidelines pointed him away from this situation. He was going to be dangerous. After all, nobot was here to tell him 'no' if his leader was the one who wanted the medic's special attention.

Ratchet choked out a 'yes,' shaking against the console. His pedes grew weak at the thought of himself breaking one of the biggest rules in the book. It used to be so right. So free. So… full of care and love. In hindsight, they should have stayed together and proven their relationship to the council wouldn't interfere and why Primes should be rewarded by being able to remain with the ones they love.

Maybe Ratchet saw his promotion over the horizon... knew Optimus would be recognized as one of the greatest and… broke it off slowly to prevent the pain all at once. … Did Ratchet really know what the future Prime's life cycle would hold? It was… a possibility. Perhaps Optimus had revealed more of himself in their time together which held the absolute potential of a born leader.

It was a possible fact.

However, it was still uncanny that they were tied together in the team they were now. Not surprisingly enough, resulting in resurfacing memories and… unresolved feelings. Most of which Ratchet never showed but Optimus did towards the beginning.

Now… Ratchet appeared to be letting his feelings finally see the light and they were free to be revealed to his beloved Prime once again. After so many wasted vorns of trying to separate himself from his leader, he could finally make up for lost time.

Optimus mewled in shock as Ratchet leaned into his humming frame. He must be more tired than he thought. He didn't see his precious little medic fit to walk to the berth on his own. He gently bent his frame to level with his medic.

"I'll carry you," he murmured into his audio, reaching his servo up along his medic's side to caress his right audio fin.

Ratchet merely nodded and nuzzled against Optimus' warm frame, closing his optics in exhaustion, a sign of release at last.

Optimus bent forward further, tilting his body to swipe Ratchet gently off his peds and grasped him closely, Princess-Style as he walked down the long corridor. He listened to the heavy steps of his own pedes as they echoed down the hallway and then back up to his own audios. The echo was thick and muffled. It was spooky but not in the frightening sense. To Optimus, it was the sound of him carrying his beautiful medic to his soft berth. There, he would curl into him, savoring the long awaited reaction of his lover receiving his affection at last. He was silently ecstatic. He was still tired himself, hence the silence, but on the inside his spark throbbed contently.

Optimus stood in front of his large, empty berth, hesitating to set down his medic which he so adored in his arms. The sensation was overwhelming, knowing Ratchet wanted to be his once again. Optimus looked down, hoping to catch his sweet medic in recharge but instead found Ratchet returning the small affection he could while being extremely run-down. Ratchet was gently kneading Prime's smooth chestplate, optics half open and blinking lazily. A soft sigh escaped the Prime's lips as he set down his limp medic. Ratchet weakly pawed up at his lost lover, wanting to make sure that in the dark amongst the shadows, watching him, his Prime still stood.

He was.

The tall mech leaned down onto the berth, snuggling alongside his sluggish medic. Ratchet's arm pulled Optimus close to his frame by his pointed, red armor. As Optimus scooted inward, he could hear the familiar mewls of his oldest friend. His medic possessed similar behavior on Cybertron when in need of attention. Optimus noticed every single time and he spoiled him rotten with love when he could. Of course, all was behind closed doors.

The medic shifted a little, keeping his gaze on Optimus. The blue and red painted mech nuzzled against his significant other's helm.

"R-Ratchet, y-you want a bit of attention?"

He nodded. "G-give me something b-before we sleep."

No matter how Ratchet could have said it, it was not in the least interpreted as 'demanding.' It was more of a suggestion. Ratchet never forced Optimus into anything with him.

Optimus was growing sleepy from the position. His medic's touch was always just enough to push him over the edge into recharge at times. He still wanted to remind the medic of his insatiable love for him which still remained. Optimus decided to make it subtle with a hint of promises that were to come. Most likely tomorrow.

Optimus lowered his servo, rubbing easily against Ratchet's sharp panel. A pent up moan was released into the atmosphere. It was a sweet sound of release and wanton desire, something Optimus was long overdue to have the pleasure of hearing.

Afraid the others might hear the medic's desperate groans of need, he mewed softly to Ratchet to get him to be quieter.

"Shh… shh it's ok. You need to remain quiet, Ratchet… the others…" he looked towards the door a moment.

Ratchet bit his lip and only nodded as an answer, slowly and ever so slightly bucking into his Prime's gentle caress. He went very slow with it. Never had Ratchet taken his time with interfacing or foreplay. He wanted what he wanted right when he wanted it. This was… new and very pleasant too, though.

After a few minutes of caressing his lover's panel, Optimus felt a little liquid slicking his digits. It took him a few moments before he looked down to see Ratchet lubricating for him. Nervously, Optimus shut his mouth and held back a noise of arousal. His panel grew heated at a rapid rate as he began to trace his partner's leaking panel. It was quiet alluring to see his longtime gone berth partner writing against him again. It was a feeling he missed, knowing he wouldn't wake up tomorrow with an empty space next to him.

Ratchet made a silent cry as Optimus groped his panel gently and pulled away. The medic knew he had to wait for more. Optimus was good at keeping promises.

"Nngh… you tease," he mumbled as he curled into Optimus' frame.

Optimus smiled and pulled his grumpy medic onto him, stroking his helm until Ratchet placed it into Optimus' neck cables. Ratchet paused for a great deal of time before he placed his servos atop his leader's chestplate and began to knead him. Optimus made a long noise of approval.

"I-… I missed you, Orion."

"… I-I missed you as well, Ratchet."


End file.
